


Break the Ice

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jason Todd, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Pure Smut, Sex Worker Jason Todd, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, do not copy to other site, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: It was common for new clients to be nervous their first time. After going through the paperwork, rules, and procedures, a newbie could easily be overwhelmed. Jason knew how to introduce this world of high end prostitutes gently without scaring anyone off. He had been a worker at Madame Red's Playground for years now, working his way up from the bottom to the top and becoming one of the most valued omegas in the business.





	Break the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [BottomJay Challenge](https://bottomjaychallenge.tumblr.com/) event

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

It was common for new clients to be nervous their first time. After going through the paperwork, rules, and procedures, a newbie could easily be overwhelmed. Jason knew how to introduce this world of high end prostitutes gently without scaring anyone off. He had been a worker at Madame Red's Playground for years now, working his way up from the bottom to the top and becoming one of the most valued omegas in the business. He was good at what he did and for the most part he enjoyed it. As one of a handful of remaining male omegas in the world, he could bring in a good amount of money with alphas desperate to get their hands on such a trophy. The money was good and the only problems came from the alphas who thought they could break the house rules.

Tonight his services had been completely booked for the entire evening. He normally didn't take such a party, wary of a collection of alphas growing unruly and ignoring the rules in a haze of instincts. Assurances from Madame Red persuaded him to finally agree. That and the identity of his clients. 

He eyed the three big named alphas lounging on plush couches with the most expensive wines, cigars, and treats. The genius inventor Roy Harper was ignoring the alcohol and cigar diving into the sugary candy. The heir to Star Industries was known for his struggle with drug and alcohol addiction. Jason made a note to request more alternatives for the alpha. The bubbly redhead was joking around with the stunningly beautiful Richard Grayson with his sparkling blue eyes and perfect body. 

The infamously flirty alpha was the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne and carried so much confidence and joy. Next to Richard, Timothy Drake sipped from a wine glass rather silent as he observed the room. He was a renowned businessman who pulled his parents' failing company out of ruin as a teenager – ruthless and intelligent. He was cool, calculated, and incredibly hard to please.

Each one was the perfect image of a pure testosterone fueled alpha successful in their craft. They bled confidence and money. Most people would be stumbling over themselves to have their attention. Jason had seen plenty of alphas with wealth and status. He's catered to ego, to pride and arrogance. He's faced far worse patrons. If he could handle Roman Sionis, he could handle the charming heirs and yet he couldn't help feeling apprehension and even excitement spying on the three alphas lounging together.

It was time to begin. With a swallow and a deep breath, he pushed aside the heavy crimson drapes and sauntered into the moody room. The conversation died as he stepped forward. Jason was dressed moderately, well moderately for a performer at Madame Red’s. He wore a pair of black silk pants that swayed with his hips. There were golden bells around his ankles that jingled as he walked. His arms were decorated in numerous golden bands meant to accent the light muscling of his arms. His chest was bare painted with edible paint that made him glisten in the mood lighting of the red room.

He smiled at the three with every seductive sway of his hips. The alphas were all eyeing him – each in varying degrees of open interest. He slipped around into a lush armchair crossing one leg over the other and sprawling out. It wasn’t hard to notice how Richard focused on his throat with burning eyes while Timothy focused on his eyes. Roy seemed drawn to his thighs. It told him rather well what interested the alphas the most. Knowledge easily used to his advantage.

“Hello boys, enjoying yourselves?” Jason purred tilting his head just enough for the white part of his bangs to fall into his face. “Anything I can get you?”

Richard licked his lips. Jason shifted his thinking into the code names each set up for the play letting Richard become Nightwing. “Enjoying our time even more now that you're here, beautiful.”

Timothy – Red Robin – rolled his eyes. “Smooth, very smooth Nightwing.”

“Well boys, I'll be your host for this evening. You may call me Sparrow.” Jason smiled at them. “You are aware of the house rules and I'm sure Madame Red has hounded it into your heads so I won't go into all of it, but please remember to keep any dangerous instincts in check. We will use the color method and if the safe word Crimson is ever uttered the scene stops without question. And please remember that any relation or dynamic in this room is for this room only.”

The alphas nodded easily agreeing.

“Now, I need to know of any triggers, dislikes, or issues.” Jason continued. “I need to know what you're not okay with.”

Eyes fell to Nightwing who seemed slightly nervous. Roy – Arsenal – spoke up. “Nothing even remotely similar to rape or non-consensual. Nightwing doesn't do restraints.”

Jason nodded silently not saying a word until Nightwing finally met his eyes. “That's okay. Would you also like to know the plans for a scene ahead of time? I can run them by you a week in advance. That way we should have plenty of time to make adjustments.”

Nightwing nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Good,” Jason offered him a smile. “Anything else?”

“Nothing too extreme.” Roy answered immediately.

Jason nodded. “Any kinks I should know about?”

“Blood,” Red Robin answered immediately. “Nearly all of us enjoy a bit of blood play. I tend to enjoy watching. It was not in the contract, but I assume photography is against the rules?”

“Yes, unfortunately. There have been incidents with other staff and clients.” Jason answered. 

“Shame, you would make a beautiful muse.” Red Robin commented. Jason smiled at the compliment before guiding the conversation back on track. Overall, the group seemed to enjoy various things and some even lined up to Jason’s personal kinks. 

Jason shifted in his seat. “So, is there a hierarchy I should know about between you?”

“Nightwing is first always.” Arsenal answered. “Then me, then Red.”  
Jason nodded. “And preferences? Top, bottom, switch?”

Nightwing grinned coolly. “We’re all tops mainly.”

“Fair warning. I like to be pretty rough and alpha during sex.” Roy spoke up. “And Red can get very bossy.”

Jason tried to remain passive but all three alphas caught the slight shiver. He didn’t miss the flash of predatory delight in their eyes. A swallow and he took back control of himself.

“Well, boys, with that out of the way, how should we start?” Jason grinned sharp and challenging.

Red Robin’s eyes flashed. “I think you should show us some of your skills. Prove you’re worth what we paid.”

So a challenge. Jason grinned rolling out of his chair in one fluid move. He sauntered over to Nightwing falling into his lap in one graceful heap. The alpha’s hands came up immediately to hold his hips, thumbs pulling the elastic band down slightly to feel his skin. Jason could feel eyes on him as he braced against the back of the sofa. Nightwing stared up at him hungry for more. So Jason lowered his head, breath coming to tease the alpha’s lips.

“What do you think, pretty bird? What should I do to you?” Jason purred, lips brushing Nightwing’s.

He groaned throatily in response throwing his head back. “Oh fuck.”

Jason hummed ducking down to place a warm kiss to the alpha’s neck and making him suck in a harsh breath. In a way it was a test of his own seeing as how most his rich clients saw it as a challenge to their ego. Nightwing passed with flying colors and in reward, Jason brought his hands down to the alpha’s shoulders. Running further down the perfect body beneath him, Jason didn’t often get alphas built like this. Most of his clientele consisted of lonely middle aged alphas or betas usually overlooked. None really made his heart race. He had a feeling this would be different. He reached the hem of the ridiculously tight shirt and slid his hands beneath it to feel the tight muscle and golden skin. His mouth worked along the alpha’s throat lightly nipping and tasting his salty skin. He worked his way up to Nightwing’s ear.

“Come on, Alpha. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Jason enjoyed the hitch in breath. “Or is there something you want to do to me?”

Nightwing ducked his head to sink his teeth into Jason’s shoulder. The bite wasn’t hard, just enough pressure for him to feel it and surprisingly pleasant. Most couldn’t hold back. Jason moaned when Nightwing’s hands came down to cup his ass and pull him flush against him. He could feel the alpha’s cock straining against his jeans and yep, it was big. Allowing Nightwing some control, the alpha guided his hips to grind them together panting softly in each other’s ear.

Red Robin spoke up with a dark sultry voice. “Arsenal’s good with his tongue, Sparrow. Maybe you should let him get you ready for us?”

Jason smirked turning his teal eyes over to the smallest alpha. Red Robin’s eyes were dark with a predatory gleam to his gaze. There was no doubt that anyone who underestimated him suffered. “Why don’t you impress me then, Arsenal?”

Arsenal licked his lips as he slid off the couch to sit between Nightwing’s legs. Jason lifted his hips enough so his pants could be pulled down enough to expose his wet cunt already leaking slick. The second alpha groaned as Nightwing spread Jason open. 

“Holy shit.” Arsenal dove in making Jason yelp with his enthusiasm. The omega’s eyes widened with the tongue plunging into him, twisting and teasing. 

“Oh, oh fuck.” Jason moaned into Nightwing’s throat. He wrapped his arms around the dominant alpha’s neck lifting his head and allowing Nightwing to draw him into a hot sloppy kiss. Nightwing was a good kisser, he found, excellent and experienced. The alpha ran his tongue through his mouth mimicking the tongue in his cunt.

Shit, it’s been a long time since he’s been with someone who was this good – who wasn’t just looking for a quick fuck. He was so going to enjoy these alphas.

Arsenal pulled back running his fingers in excess slick before pressing two fingers in. Jason grinned into Nightwing’s mouth as he humped back against those fingers and angled himself so he could grind against Nightwing to get hot groans from him. Then Arsenal suddenly curled his fingers, pressing against his one spot making Jason shudder hard against Nightwing.

“Enough,” Jason ordered breathlessly. Arsenal grinned slowly pulling his fingers away bringing them up to lick the delicious slick from them.

“You taste good, Sparrow.” Arsenal purred. Jason rolled his eyes at him before reaching down to Nightwing’s fly and popped the button. Nightwing groaned when Jason finally got his hands on him and pulled his aching cock out.

“Look at you, Alpha.” Jason purred against his throat. “So big, so hard. All for me?”

“You’re a terror.” Nightwing moaned thrusting up against his palm.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll make it worth your time.” Jason reached into his pocket for a condom tearing it open with his teeth to roll onto his prize. Nightwing’s hands returned to his hips as Jason rose up onto his knees and reached back to hold his cock to his entrance. He lowered down slowly, felt the initial pressure and then burst of endorphins as his entrance gave way for the alpha cock to slide into him.

“Oh fuck!” Nightwing groaned throwing his head back. Jason moaned the moment he sat fully in the alpha’s lap taking a moment to adjust to the stretch and pressure. He could feel Arsenal at his back pressing in as Jason started to roll his hips, fucking himself on Nightwing’s cock. The alpha growled when he tightened his grip on Jason’s hips and braced against the floor.

The first thrust shouldn’t have been a surprise, but Jason still cried out when powerful thighs started pounding into him. Arsenal answered with a softer growl, speaking more to his dominant alpha. Nightwing rumbled reassuringly and Arsenal pressed forward against Jason. The omega grinned leaning back to capture his mouth feeling the second alpha’s naked cock rutting against his ass cheeks and seeking entrance as well. Reaching up to tangle his fingers in red hair, Jason continued to bounce with Nightwing’s hard thrusts. 

“Wanna test how much I can take?” Jason nipped at the redhead’s lip. Arsenal groaned pressing his hips harder against him. “Lube.”

Red Robin handed it over to Arsenal who poured a generous amount in his hand warming it up before reaching down to press his finger against Jason’s stretched hole. Nightwing groaned as Jason sucked in a deep breath bracing himself when Arsenal’s finger slipped in. The stretch made Jason both whine and pant. Nightwing reached up threading fingers into the omega’s hair and pulled his head down to his shoulder. Arsenal worked carefully, but quickly to coax Jason’s body to relax.

Bracing against the back of the couch, his fingers dug into the leather when he felt Arsenal’s cock replace his fingers and slowly push in beside Nightwing. A cry escaped feeling the overwhelming pressure of being so very full. His body wanted to give out and collapse, but Jason held on if only barely. The rush of absolute pleasure had the omega nearly melting into the arms of the two alphas thrusting into him. He moaned and whined, whimpering into one of the two alpha’s mouths. Arsenal thrust forward rocking him into Nightwing who rolled his hips to rock him back against Arsenal. He could feel teeth sink into his throat – controlled and far from dangerous.

Arsenal growled low as his pace quickened to throw off their rhythm before Jason felt him stilling against his ass, knot unable to enter with Nightwing still inside him and thankfully wearing a condom himself. Jason didn’t mind the feeling of cum inside him especially since all clients were tested, but birth control had a failure rate and worse he hated the cleanup. 

Arsenal slipped out leaving Jason gaping when Red Robin took his place. Jason moaned as Red started fucking into him with earnest obviously worked up from watching. Clinging to Nightwing, Jason sought to distract himself in the alpha’s divine mouth. None of the alphas seemed keen on holding back with the little alpha behind him quickly reaching climax. The moment Red moved away, Nightwing gripped Jason’s ass and started pounding up into him.

The pace was hard and amazing. Jason found his moans had long become real. He wasn’t faking any of his pleasure which left him very surprised and slightly unnerved when he came hard on Nightwing’s cock. It had been a long time since he had ever been brought to orgasm by an alpha alone. That drew more alpha out of Nightwing and sent a shudder through Jason when teeth sank into his collarbone. He moaned at the knot slammed into him and lamented the mandatory condemn forcing him to miss out. He wouldn’t mind baring this stud’s pups.

No. Stop it, omega brain.

Jason melted against Dick, turning his head as Nightwing worried at his throat. A soft laugh escaped him when Arsenal and Red Robin collapsed beside him. He took a moment to gather himself before pushing up and looking down at the dazed alpha.

“Well? Was I satisfactory?” Jason hummed in amusement at the spaced out alphas. It lost some of the snark with how breathless he sounded.

“Very.” Arsenal groaned. He made Jason shiver as teeth and tongue tickled his side. Red Robin slipped up beside him as well gently stroking his hip.

“Well,” Jason mused grinning at them all before turning to their dominant alpha. He reached up to trace the alpha’s plump lip drawing Nightwing to chase his thumb with his tongue. “I suspect we shall meet again?”

“We still have a few more hours.” Red Robin reminded. “You won’t tire on us, will you?”

Jason grinned. “Don’t worry about me.” He leaned in to nip Red’s delicate lips. “I love to be wrecked by capable alphas like you.”

“Fuck,” Roy groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
